gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bury the Hatchet
Bury the Hatchet is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonists Michael De Santa and Trevor Philips both perform independently of each other. This mission can be performed from either Michael or Trevor's point of view, and is a major turning point in the storyline. Overview Trevor visits Michael at his house and plans to bust Brad Snider out of prison. Michael, however, is reluctant to discuss Brad and this soon leads to a debate. While initially friendly, the two soon get into an argument about their respective futures. Michael intends to retire in peace, while Trevor accepts that a life of crime is all he has. Eventually, their dispute brings Trevor to the one question Michael hoped he would never ask, and Trevor asks Michael who was buried in his grave in North Yankton. Michael claims he never "gave it much thought". Trevor, becoming ever more suspicious, threatens Michael, claiming he is a "dead man", and storms out of the house. Michael, realizing what Trevor might be thinking, attempts to follow, but finds that Trevor has stolen his car. While Trevor is en route to Sandy Shores Airfield, Michael calls him and attempts to talk him out of flying to North Yankton, but Trevor refuses and hangs up. Both men travel back to Ludendorff. Trevor via his plane at Sandy Shores (where he receives a call from Michael, and calls Ron) and Michael through Los Santos International Airport, (during the drive Michael calls Trevor to convince him to stop, and to warn Dave Norton that Trevor knows about their secret). Michael arrives at the airport, where some henchmen watch him check in. Once in North Yankton, Michael drives to the cemetery. Along the way, he has flashbacks about the events that took place in 2004, including convincing Amanda that they must accept the FIB's deal and move to Los Santos, as well as memories of the set up heist. Trevor calls Ron asking for a plane to use to take him across country, and Ron confirms a plane is at the Airfield fueled up and ready to use. Trevor arrives at the Airfield and boards the plane to fly to North Yankton. While en route, he receives a text message from Ron warning him that Wei Cheng's men are looking for him. Trevor arrives at the graveyard, finds "Michael"'s grave and starts digging it up. Michael finally arrives and finds Trevor digging up the grave. He attempts to talk him out of digging up the grave again, but the efforts proved to be fruitless. When Trevor digs up the grave and opens up the coffin his suspicions are confirmed: Brad was killed and buried in Michael's place. Through Michael's confession and a flashback scene (if played from Michael's perspective), the true events of the Prologue come to light: the FIB caught up to Michael and made him a deal to surrender Trevor and Brad in exchange for protection. The heist in turn was a set-up to lure the crew into the FIB. Brad was shot and killed, while Michael play-acted to convince Trevor he was wounded as well. Trevor and Michael aim pistols at each other and have another argument over the grave, but before either one can shoot, the Triads arrive to capture Trevor. Trevor throws his gun at Michael and escapes through the cemetery's main gate, whilst Michael shoots at Trevor. Michael must now return to his car whilst fighting off the henchman. He eventually reaches his car, but finds it has been immobilized by Trevor. Some Triads arrive and order Michael out of the car at gunpoint. With no other option, Michael surrenders. The scene switches to Trevor flying back to Los Santos. During the flight, he receives a call from Wei Cheng. Cheng states he has captured Michael and is prepared to kill him unless Trevor surrenders of his control of criminal activities in Blaine County to the Triads. Cheng thinks this threat will work because he and his men mistakenly believe that Trevor and Michael are "ji laos" (gay lover). Trevor laughs and mocks Cheng about his assumption and hangs up. Mission Objectives The mission has different objectives, depending on whether the player started it as Michael or Trevor. If you are going to Ludendorff as Michael *Go to Los Santos International Airport. *Go to the airport entrance in the second floor. *Go to the cemetery *Go to your grave. *Go back to your car. If you are going to Ludendorff as Trevor *Go to Sandy Shores Airfield. *Enter in the plane. *Fly to Ludendorff. *Return to Sandy Shores Airfield (after the shootout). Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 11:00 *Headshots - Kill 20 enemies with a headshot. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80%. After the mission *Michael will no longer be playable until Fresh Meat. *Trevor receives another call from Patricia Madrazo, to his shock. He tells her that his time with her was something he will never forget, before she says goodbye and hangs up. Ludendorff Weekly Newspaper "A grave was desecrated and several Chinese gangsters were left dead in a violent and bizarre incident in Ludendorff yesterday that has left police confused. In the worst violent crime to take place in the state since the famous depot robbery of nine years ago, a gangland shootout erupted at a cemetery, involving Chinese triads and an uncertain number of Caucasian gun men. The Chinese, who the FIB believe have links to the Wei Cheng Triad, a prominent criminal gang in China and Hong Kong, were not previously believed to have much presence in North Yankton although maybe they have come, enticed like everyone else, by our booming oil industry and glorious weather. No one is yet sure what caused the shootout but it seems as if someone dug up the grave of Michael Townley. Bizarrely, Mr. Townley was himself responsible for the robbery of nine years ago. The links between the two incidents are very unclear at present." Bleeter Posts *@LudendorffAnnie - "Boy oh boy helluva business with that shootout eh? At least they were already in the cemetery :) *@snowchainlennie3 - "Anybody else noticed all those Asian fellers coming into town? I never seen so many foreign faces in Ludendorff!" Soundtrack Trivia *The Burritos driven by the Triads have much lower health than normal. They can be destroyed with a full Carbine Rifle magazine. This is because Michael's arsenal is "weak" (no explosives or heavy weapons), so destroying vehicles before Triads members exit is easier. *If the player decides to travel to North Yankton as Trevor, he will have to fly west of San Andreas in order to go to North Yankton, despite North Yankton being located east of San Andreas. As he flies closer to the Pacific Ocean, the weather changes from cloudy to rain to a thunderstorm. *When Michael fires his Pistol at Trevor, it notably has a different firing sound. *The alien frozen under the railway bridge seen in the Prologue is still there in this mission. *This is one of the rare appearances of the Asea in the original version of the game if playing as Michael. *This is the second mission in the series which requires the player to fly into another restricted and snowy location. The first being Saint Mark's Bistro in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. **This mission is also very similar to Saint Mark's Bistro. In which the protagonists arrive in the area by air travel, CJ and Michael shoot members of a gang, and CJ and Trevor fly back to the map by plane. *This mission is very similar to the Chapter 8 mission of the Rockstar game Max Payne 3. Both the mission and the chapter happens in a cemetery while is snowing, both involve the protagonist trying to get out of the cemetery after a shootout begins and both the protagonists (Michael and Max Payne) have a special ability of being able to shoot in slow motion. Both protagonists are also captured whilst trying to escape (although Max Payne escapes, whilst Michael doesn't). *While it is possible to get to a higher vantage point near the end of the mission to kill the remaining Triads cut off by the train that passing by the parking lot, when you go to Michael's car, Triads will still appear from seemingly out of nowhere in the next cutscene and capture him. This is probably an oversight of Rockstar's, but it is obviously due to Michael's capture being a scripted event. *Once Fresh Meat is complete, Michael's outfit from this mission will be available to wear. It is entitled "Ludendorff". *When the player is in North Yankton, the time always starts at 22:00 and freezes once it gets to 00:00. *The mission spawns 6 snow covered vehicles: **Asea (used by Michael) **Burrito (variant 2, when the Los Santos Triads attacks) **Emperor (beater) **Mesa (outside the church, it likely belongs to Trevor, as it disappears when the shootout occurs) **Rancher XL **Sadler (rarely with trailers). * The Triad's Burritos can be driven, but they break down before you get to far, usually before you get across the railroad tracks. *Michael's stolen Tailgater will still be parked at Sandy Shores when Trevor returns. This offers a rare chance for a character to easily obtain and save another character's default vehicle. Any mods applied to it previously by Michael (or Jimmy) remain in place. *During the scene where Michael gets on the plane and the plane takes off, when it shows the plane in flight, North Yankton's visible ground can be seen in the background. *Trevor will steal any car previously driven by Michael, not exclusively his Tailgater, this only works if the player leaves Michael's Tailgater anywhere to take any other car. *Michael noticeably is trying to hold his tears when he argues with Trevor. As he talks about Brad when "He did die!". Also, while they point their guns to each other, Michael says "I've got more to lose than you!", his voice is sad. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 44 Bury the Hatchet|Bury the Hatchet Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Bury the Hatchet (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} de:Das Kriegsbeil begraben Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V